


Lullaby For A Stormy Night

by madelou



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelou/pseuds/madelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigress hated storms, and Shifu knows it. This time though, he decides to help her rather than reject her. Inspired by Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby For A Stormy Night

Rain pattered down harshly on the ground and little paws that were scurrying across the stone were scarcely heard above the hailing sound. The small figure jumped as lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and ran faster. Having reached its destination, it opened the sliding bamboo door and stepped inside. It shut the door behind it, and found herself facing a red-panda she knew all too well.

"Tigress. Why are you not training?" he asked.

The figure, Tigress he had called her, rushed to him and embraced him. He was clearly surprised, for he was not ready for the hug, or to find her shaking against him. He knew what was bothering her. Instead of the usual "Go back to training. You are wasting my time", he decided to comfort the child.

"You know, when I was your age... four, is it?" he started. The little tiger nodded. "Well when I was your age, I was afraid of storms, too. I would always go find my Master and yelp when I heard the thunder. I'd always ask him, 'Why are there storms?' and he would chuckle at me, and sing a little song I've become rather fond of over the years."

Thunder cracked again, and Tigress jumped and raced to get under his desk. Shifu followed her and coaxed her out, picked her up, and sat on his bedroll. Softly, he began to sing the tune his Master would sing to him when he was a little child.

" _Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._ "

Tigress jumped again, and Shifu held her closer to him, as if doing so would keep her protected. She got less tense in response, and he knew it was working.

" _Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close._ "

Tigress began to sing with him.

" _And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning._ "

As Shifu finished the song, he felt the soft, steady breathing of his student. She was asleep, so he tucked her into his bedroll, and sat at his desk. He finally turned off his desk light and laid down next to her. He kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.


End file.
